He's There When I Need Him
by LaurieTheMuppet
Summary: Just a little poem fic about Hermione and Ron.


(a/n: this poem popped into my head one day coming home on the bus i didn't really understand it but i think   
  
it could make a useful and possibly entertaining story)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: the poem will be enclosed in ~*~ sorta like a songfic...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat at her desk in transfiguration class with her head down, she had just been crying in the  
  
girls toilets and didn't want anyone to see her puffy swollen eyes, she asked herself silently "how did i get in   
  
this mess anyways?" "It's all that stupid git Malfoy's fault!" came the answer from her brain...well that's not   
  
completely true part of it was her she wasn't feeling like her usual self lately and she couldn't figure out why   
  
and she knew it was causing a lot of stress in her relationship with ron, yes relationship during the summer of  
  
the fourth year Ron had asked her to be his girlfriend while she was visiting the borrow with Harry.  
  
Now it was her sixth year and she was begining to feel the stress, not only of how serious her   
  
relationship with Ron was getting but how difficult and more pressing and demanding schoolwork had   
  
become especially potions and defence against the dark arts, she wanted a day where she could get away   
  
from it all she thought she'd gotten it until Malfoy showed up and started teasing her again,she thought she   
  
would be smart and put a hex on him but it had backfired and wound up doing something to her...it made her  
  
talk in rhyme, that was this morning she couldn't go get Madame Pomfrey to fix her up that would mean   
  
having to admit she got into a fight and that would most certainly warrent a letter home and a detention.   
  
She hadn't said a word to anyone at all since it happened and she'd been avoiding Ron and Harry   
  
because there was no way she couldn't answer either of them if they spoke to her....Malfoy and the hex had   
  
been enough to drive her over the edge her already confused and tormented mind spilled over and she just  
  
couldn't handle it she wound up in the bathroom crying for a solid 30 minutes! when she was done she   
  
decided to tell Ron she needed a break not forever just a little time away from the relationship to pull herself   
  
together and she wasn't even sure if that would work because Ron was her glue he is what holds her   
  
together. But she made the decision and knowing ron he wouldn't take it seriously and he'd come and talk   
  
some sense into her about the whole thing if there was one thing Hermione could be sure of at this point in  
  
her life it was Ron and the fact that no matter what she did he would love her.  
  
She wrote him the note or rather poem since she was speaking and thinking in rhyme thanks to the   
  
stupid hex. When she finished it she gave it to Harry to give to Ron she had to speak to Harry to relay the   
  
message though and he stiffled his giggles for her sake he could see she was very broken up about   
  
something he promised he wouldn't read it and he'd be sure Ron read it when he got it. So Harry carried the   
  
message to the Gryffindor common room and handed it to Ron he didn't need to tell him who it was from   
  
because for christmas Ron had bought Hermione a stationary set that read from the quill of the future Mrs.  
  
Ronald Weasley... and even though he never really thought she'd use it she always wrote him notes with it  
  
he thanked harry and opened the note. He read it silently to himself:  
  
~*~as the world turns so do i~*~  
  
ok Ron thought to himself why is 'Mione writing in prose and what point is she trying to make...he read on  
  
~*~living in my hazed and confused mind~*~  
  
uh-oh somethings wrong hazed and confused can never be good he thought silently and gulped as he   
  
continued reading it  
  
~*~i need some space i need some time....~*~  
  
o god no space and time she wants to separate i can't i have to talk her out of this she needs me now more   
  
then ever by the sounds of this note....he read the last line  
  
~*~to get it together and stop speaking in rhyme~*~  
  
Ron by this time was almost as upset as Hermione was when she wrote it picturing her crying and   
  
stressedbeyond belief he dropped the letter onto his parchment and went off to find Hermione. He ran through   
  
all of her favourite places the gardens the library Hagrid's hut he even asked one of the other perfects to   
  
check the perfects washroom for him and after failing to find her there he feared she might have done   
  
something stupid to relieve herself of her mental anguish, he feared she commited suicide but then he saw   
  
her sitting by the edge of the lake and he ran to her and threw his arms around her and she burst out crying and   
  
buried her face into his chest.  
  
He had come for her. She knew he would she had faith in Ron. He was always there when she needed   
  
him and she needed him now more then ever for the next hour they just stood there Hermione bawling into Ron's   
  
chest and Ron keeping her safe in his embrace. She wasn't confused anymore she knew exactly what she needed   
  
and wanted and she had it she didn't need that time or the space because as long as she had Ron she could do   
  
anything at all and that's just the way she liked it.....now if only she could find away to reverse the rhyme hex...  
  
(a/n: well was i right did the poem make a good little story? please r&r to let me know.....)  
  
(a/n: ok people please please please tell me quick does this need another chapter should i continue the saga of   
  
hermione and ron?) 


End file.
